Sasuke's Valentine I
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sasuke gives Sakura a valentine to get Naruto out of his hair, but it leads to a little more than expected. And yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha faints. In front of everyone.


"Come on Teme, you know you want to give Sakura-Chan something to cheer her up!" Naruto said to his raven-haired teammate while trying to nonchalantly take a slurp of his ramen.

Sasuke glared at the blonde boy next to him at the ramen counter, an angry flush adorning his cheeks.

"Hn"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn!"

"SASUKE!"

"If you care so much, why don't you give her something?"

"Because she likes YOU not MEEEE" Naruto whined.

"Hn"

"GRRRR Sasuke!"

By now the pair were getting weird looks from everyone around them, so Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back on his shirt, dragging him into an alley off the main square to continue their argument.

"Sasuke, come on!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"Fine!"

"Yes- wait WHAT?"

Sasuke blushed and tucked his chin into the collar of his blue shirt, while Naruto gaped in astonishment.

"I said fine. I'll give Sakura something, as long as you shut up" Sasuke growled. Naruto nearly fell over in joy.

Naruto began to yammer on about all the ways Sasuke could woo Sakura with his "Manly Powers" and the pair began to walk out of the alley, Sasuke looking like he wanted to disappear into the ground, Naruto skipping with glee.

They walked to the marketplace, Sasuke beginning to regret his decision with every step.

"Okay. You should get her a flower or two, and maybe she'll... I dunno, kiss you or something" Sasuke stopped in his traks, glaring at Naruto, who looked back at his teammate with an innocent look.

"It's true, and don't try to tell me you haven't fantasized about her, Teme" Naruto put his hands behind his head and began to walk down the street, grinning. Sasuke scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

It was bad enough that he had gotten into this Valentine's mess, but truth was... He liked Sakura. He shouldn't, but he did. As they had gotten older, she proved to be a big asset on their team, and had certainly bailed him out once or twice.

The only thing that stopped him from doing this willingly was his stupid pride. He had shoved Sakura away from him as long as he could remember, it was a bit out of character to change that now...

Sasuke paused at a flower cart, looking over the bright blossoms.

Naruto mysteriously appeared at his shoulder, nearly scaring him half to death as the blonde began to yell in his ear.

"What flowers you going to get? You should get those red ones, she'd like those" Sasuke punched Naruto, sending the blonde sprawling.

"Owww Teme, what was that for?" Naruto whined from the ground.

"Hn"

Sasuke picked up five roses and handed over some yen for them, selecting a ribbon from the vendor and tying it around the stems.

"Happy?" Sasuke glowered, holding up the small bouquet for his teammate's approval. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Now to find the lucky lady!" He yelled, standing up in a flash and teleporting away before Sasuke could really comprehend.

"What ever" He growled under his breath, walking away and trying not to blush. He was quickly losing his nerve.

Naruto was back within two minutes, teleporting right in fron of Sasuke.

"She's at the training grounds, go make your move! YOSH!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist. Sasuke just blinked.

"Or in your case, just go, Ice prick" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then teleported to the training grounds, happy to leave the loud blonde behind.

Once at the familiar training grounds, Sasuke froze. He could see Sakura down by the lake, staring at the water. He had no idea what to do.

Sasuke walked up quickly, pausing when he was only a few feet from the pinkette. Gathering all his courage, Sasuke tossed the flowers, putting on his best Uchiha facade as the bouquet arced over Sakura's head, landing perfectly in her lap.

"Huh?" She asked quietly, whipping her head around to look at him.

"Hn" He said, mentally facepalming himself. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"Happy Valentine's" Sasuke mumbled, trying not to blush. Sakura blinked.

Great, now he felt like a total idiot. Sakura stood up, clutching the flowers tightly.

"Thanks" She replied with a soft smile, hugging Sasuke. The Uchiha was ompletely taken aback by his teammate's actions, unsure of what to do.

He awkwardly returned the hug, and Sakura giggled.

"Wow, I must be dreaming" Sakura said, pulling away. Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"The great Sasuke giving me flowers? Returning my hug?" Sakura shook her head. "A dream"

Sasuke felt a flash of anger. He goes out of his way to do all this, and she thinks she's imagining it.

"You're not dreaming" He said, trying not to give the pinkette his customary glare. Sakura laughed.

"Then did Naruto put you up to this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she sniffed the flowers. Sasuke shrugged.

"Thanks again" Sakura said. "It really made my day, even if this may be a dream" Sasuke frowned.

"Psst! Sasuke! Kiss her!" The unmistakable voice of Naruto hissed from a nearby bush.

Sasuke threw caution to the winds, deciding to follow Naruto's advice for once, even if it cost him his life.

He grabbed Sakura's waist, pulling her forwards, then kissed her.

Full on the lips.

Sakura's gasp of utter surprise echoed through the clearing, and cheers echoed from the bush where Naruto was hiding.

Sasuke pulled away after a few second of contact, stepping back and watching Sakura warily.

"What...?" She gasped, eyes wide.

Summoning another bit of courage from who knows where, Sasuke stepped forwards.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, fixing Sakura in his steely gaze.

"Yes" Sakura breathed, completely transfixed by Sasuke's stare.

Sasuke gave a smirk, then did something that shocked everyone, yet again.

He fainted.

Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha fainted.


End file.
